Percabeth's Family!
by Hermione G. Granger
Summary: Percy and Annebth settle down and have a family!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.

To all those who have read my previous Harry Potter story I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, school just started! I will be updating that soon so stay tuned!

Chapter 1-

Annabeth's POV

"AAAA! Percy get your lazy rear end in here or I'm going to stab you with this fork, again!"

My stomach twisted and cramped, searing pain started and I knew what happening, contractions. I could barely see my husband walk in I was in too much pain.

"Honey?" Percy said in the concerned fatherly tone he had been using since he found out I was pregnant. That was 12 months ago, 12 long long months.

-Percy's POV about 12 months ago

"Hey sweetie could you get me some Doritos? All I can find are these natural crap potato chips!" My loving wife called from the kitchen.

"You know Grover won't let us get anything with artificial sweeteners and all that!" Grover had gone A-WALL since he found Pan and we had only seen him at the wedding but that was 3 months ago. His best-man speech had been about nature and almost everyone fell asleep in their cake.

"If sugar is so bad for you why did the gods make it taste so good?" Annabeth called from the kitchen. This probably wasn't a good time for sarcasm but I couldn't help myself.

"If you want to know just go ask them!" As soon as the words were out of my lips I knew I would pay. I barely turned away from the TV to see a fork flying at me from the kitchen. It almost hit me in the head but when I saw it coming I jumped (Don't blame me I was scared!) and it ended up in my shoulder! So much for battle skills! One fork and I'm out of the game.

"Gods Annabeth!" I shrieked "I knew we shouldn't have torn down the wall between the Family Room and the Kitchen! I know you want to be an architect but it seems that you might have planned this before!" I knew that probably wasn't true but what do I know? She does plan ahead A LOT!

"Why did you want Doritos anyway? You never even eat them!" I said realizing I had never seen her eat a bag of chips. The natural chips were for me, you can tell because there blue!

"I don't know!" she said the angriness replaced by confusion " I've been craving a lot lately and whatever I eat I usually through up! It's almost as if… No!"

"What?" I said instantly worried. She was hardly ever this surprised. She was almost as good as figuring out other people's plans as she was at making them.

"Oh it's probably nothing. I'll have to make sure later." She said instantly confusing me. That happened a lot though so I wasn't worried. I'm sure she would figure it out. She always does.

I WILL TRY TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW. NO PROMISES THOUGH! IM SORRY IF I MESSED U SOMETHING! THIS IS MY FIRST POJ FAN FIC! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.**

**Thank you so much Jesus Is My Lord for reviewing! It means a lot!**

**Oh and just in case you were wondering , I said Annabeth was pregnant for 12 months because she's a demi-god and I thought it should take longer.**

**Daughter of Hypnos sorry about all your complaints! I'll try to do better in the future! Please keep reviewing! **

Chapter 2 Percy's POV A couple days later

"Hey wise Girl!" I said calling her the nickname I've used for years. I excpected an oh shut up Seaweed Brain! And a quick punch in the shoulder but none of that happened.

"Listen Percy we need to talk." Annabeth said. She sounded so serious it reminded me of our old battle days. This must be about those cravings and sicknesses. I was worried but I knew it couldn't be serious or she would have told me right away. Right?

"What's up?" I said cautiously wondering if maybe I didn't want to know what she was going to tell me.

"Percy I took this test…" Annabeth started but I didn't let her finish.

"What else is knew? We don't call you wise girl for nothing! Figures you'd find a way to take a test after you graduated college." I said trying to lighten the mood. I failed. Gods Annabeth is not a tough crowd I can always make her laugh. This must be serious. All she gave me was a small smile. Before I could even tell another joke (It was going to be really good!) she blurted out "I'm pregnant!"

"If this is your idea of a joke it's not funny!" I practically shouted. I know I should have been excited and happy but I was to shocked to care about how I felt.

"Percy are you Ok?" She said concern etched in her face.

"Yeah I'm Ok. It's nothing compared to battling Kronos… Right?" I was trying to reassure myself more then her but I think she understood that I needed time alone so she got up and went to our room. Her hand was placed on her stomach. That just reminded me of what was growing in there. How could I ever get used to the idea of my future kid growing in her? Oh my Gods! I needed to leave. Go to someplace I couldn't possibly think of this baby.

Percy's POV At the beach

I watched as the waves lapped at the shores, felt the sun pound on the back of my neck, enjoyed the tickling sensation of the sand under my feet. I was Sandy Rocks Resort. I hadn't even considered people being at the beach but as soon as I got there I realized I could never think in this place. People were everywhere, I could smell barbeque and sunscreen. I watched as multi-colored beach balls were tossed around and a game of badminton went on. I couldn't help feel envy towards all of them. They had perfectly normal lives and were hanging out at the beach for fun not to run away from their problems. I knew what those who saw me in the crowd thought. What's up with the creepy 20 year old? Why's he alone? Doesn't he have a family to bring to the beach? I knew I was probably paranoid but that's what a war does to you. You can't help but think people were thinking the worst of you, that they were plotting against you. I hurried in to the water not wanting to look weird just standing there staring at everyone, wishing I was them.

As soon as I was in the water all the pressure lifted. Not just the pressure from my future kid but the pressure of being a good husband of getting the best for Annabeth. I know she doesn't care about the presents and everything but I couldn't help but think that I wasn't good enough for her. Suddenly I realized it wouldn't be so bad to be a dad. To have a kid with my gorgeous wife, the women I loved. I swam as fast as I could to shore realizing I had drifted out to sea as I thought. When I got out I felt weird like cold and bare. Is that what being a father felt like? People were starting to point and laugh. I saw a mother cover her child's eyes. So they were thinking I was a creepy family less stalker! I guess I deserved it for abandoning my pregnant wife at home alone to go spend a day at the beach. I looked at my feet in shame. As I looked down I realized something was missing. Oh my Gods! My swim trunks are gone. I instantly went red and realized they must have slipped off while I swam! I would never live this down if Annabeth found out. She would say in that no it all tone of hers I loved so much "Percy how could you not notice that your trunks were missing? You're going to have a child soon do you think it need to see its stupid, naked dad on the internet?" Or something like that. I smiled to myself as I searched for my trunks. I found them in an instant, you known being Poseidon's son and all. Also they were bright neon green with turquoise waves. Annabeth picked them out. I remember that was the day I proposed to her. We had gone to the mall to get new swim suits then we were going for a day at the beach. I remember it well. It was the best day of my life. Aside from our wedding day.

"_Percy come on, they're manly!" I came out of the dressing room whereing a neon pink swim trunks with purple Hawaiian flowers. She laughed and told me to spin around so she could get the full affect. Of course I obliged, there is nothing I wouldn't do for her. As I finished my turn I heard the snap of a Cameron and turned around to see Annabeth holding her phone up laughing hysterically. I know she thought this was funny but everything had to be perfect! I was planning to propose tonight and I couldn't wear these no matter how much they made Annabeth laugh.I rereturned to the dressing room fully planning to delete that photo as soon as she fell asleep when I realized there was only one pair of trunks left. Annabeth picked these out for me not because they would make her laugh but because she thought I might actually like them. I could tell as soon as I walked out that she liked them to._

"_Oh Percy! You have to get these! There perfect!" She squealed. Annabeth wasn't one for shopping but she liked to pick out outfits for me. It wasn't a great situation because I had to go to the mall way more then any average guy should have to. She got her swimsuit way faster then I did, she didn't even try them on. _

"_Sure Annabeth! I do like them! There stylish!" I said saying the last part sarcastically. I went in the dressing room thinking about tonight and worrying if she'll think it's to soon. We have been dating for almost a year now but we've been best friends forever and I know that will never change. I walked out in normal clothes again (and it felt good)to find Annabeth had already bought me it. She sat there absent mindedly twirling her hair on a bench outside the store. Gods she was so cute! I walked up to her and hoping to scare her I started reaching for her shoulder but she turned around and lightning fast she grabbed my arm and flipped me over._

"_Never try to surprise me." She said so seriously I almost peed myself as she leaned over me. _

"_How did you see me coming?" I asked highly confused. I hadn't made a sound. _

"_Reflection." She said and I looked across the hall to see a jewelry store with highly polished windows. But I wasn't looking at myself or even her in the window I was looking at a silver wedding ring with a single small sapphire in the middle with diamonds on either side. I'm a guy but I still thought it was perfect. Perfect for Annabeth perfect for me perfect for us. I asked her if she could get me a water bottle and she said get your own dang water bottle but I looked at her with a look that said I don't ask for much just do it. As soon as she was out of sight I went in the jewelry store bought the ring and seeing her sitting there on the bench with a very angry expression on her face. She thought I ditched her at the mall! Oh my Gods! Well I suppose it does look like I ditched her… I quickly slipped out of the jewelry store and in to the book store. I came out again and went to sit by her. _

"_Why were you at the book store" she immediately asked me. She's a very suspicious person_

"_I was looking at an architecture book for you." I said immediately knowing that answer would please her._

_Before I knew it we were sitting at the beach in our new bathing suits watching the sun set. It was perfect. I didn't know what I was doing but I put my hand in my bathing suit pocket pulled out the ring and got down on one knee. Her eyes widened as I started to talk. I had rehearsed this in my head a longtime but I still fumbled over words._

"_I like to think I've kn kn kn known you a (gulp) long time now (voice gets high) and I just want to say…"_

"_Oh shut up Seaweed Brain you never did no how to form a sentence. Of course I'll marry you!" It didn't happen as smoothly as I would have liked but it was perfect none the less._

As I resurfaced I remembered how lucky I was to have her and how lucky our kid would be to.

**Hi I hope you liked it! I wasn't sure if I should do the flashback or not but I thought it went well. I'm sorry I did Percy's POV again but I tried Annabeth's and it wasn't nearly as good as Percy's. Let me know if you want her POV though and I'll try again! Please review Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own POJ Rick Riordan does.**

**Thank you Percabeth 3216 for reviewing! **

**It's the weekend so I should be updating more often then usual. I was thinking of doing Chapters 3 in Percy and Annabeth's POV because I'm not sure I will explain it well in just Annabeth's POV. What do you think? Read and Review!**

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I should have baked him a cake. I thought as I wondered around the house, bored and lonely. Why do men have to react like this? It's just our future kid growing inside me! I need to do something. I'm to bored for my own good. I slipped in to bed (even though it was like noon I was exhausted) and grabbed my book. It was an architecture book called _When in Rome. the Geniuses Guide to Rome Architecture_ Percy had got it for me as our 1 monthiversary present_._ Gods I missed him somuch. I couldn't take it anymore I was going insane. I had to go somewhere! I grabbed my jacket and went down the street to the library I designed. Book in hand I walked through the doors. I felt instantly at home. The ceilings were high and beautiful. The walls were lined with books and just up the spiral staircase were millions more. It smelt faintly of cinnamon and Hot Cocoa, I could see the news running on the TV in the corner. I sat on the plush couch and watched ( I know your thinking why didn't I just watch TV at home but I didn't want to be there all alone sue me!). _**Breaking News a civilian named Percy Jackson has dived in to the ocean after losing his swim trunks and hasn't come up! He's been under for longer then humanly possible . We can only assume something dangerous and hideous is going on down there. Wait I see a head! It looks like he's unscathed but wait a minute is he smiling? This just in Percy Jackson seems to be out of his mind! Probably from a traumatizing experience in the water! This is Kap Supa of Ocean Side Entertainment signing out, see you next week for what bacteria is in the water! **_Oh Gods Percy! What in Olympus are you doing? I thought as I hurried out of the gorgeous library and back to my troubled life. I anything normal for me? Ever? The last thing our kid needs is to see a picture of my naked husband online! Oh Gods !

When I finally got home I ran upstairs and grabbed my laptop and went on you tube. Sure enough there Percy was, trunkless staring at every one with a scowl on his face. As I closed my lap top I saw Percy pull up in the drive way. I ran downstairs and grabbed the first magazine I saw . I layed on the couch and put a bored, not worried expression on my face.

"Ummmm Annabeth? I'm not insulting you or anything but why is your magazine upside down?"

Oh my Gods he's right my magazine is upside down! I had to think quick. I was never that good of a liar.

"Oh I just wanted to challenge myself by seeing if I could read it upside down. Any its you we should be worried about! All over the news.!" I said the last part so he didn't have time to wonder about my lie.

"How did you know?" Percy asked. At first I thought he was joking but he looked sincerely puzzled.

"Oh my Gods Seaweed Brain we have a TV." I made sure not to telll him where I had watched just that we had a TV that we could have watched it on. I wanted to be the cool wife and the cool wife didn't run to the library because she didn't want to be alone at home. He looked over at the TV it was a flatscreen. Sometimes I wondered if he loved out. One time I swear I saw him talk to it!

We both looked down uncomfortably not knowing what to say next.

"Listen Annabeth. I'm so sorry I walked out on you like that I just wasn't expecting you to say that and..." Percy stammered out. I could tell he was worried I'd be mad and I had every right to be but I honestly wasn't. I was just glad t have him back. I wasn't about to let him know that though! It's one of my many battle tactics never reveal your true feeling and it's always good for someone to owe you a favor. I know there for battles but I think they apply to real life to.

"Listen Percy I'm just glad your back." I said it before I even knew what was coming out of my mouth. What happened to my battle tactics? Oh well it was the truth and I suppose honesty is the best policy is a good tactic to. i looked up at him. I could honestly say I had never seen him so surprised! I diddn't understand! What was he surprised about? Before I could even form a thought process he had me in a bone crushing hug

"I guess that means your happy about the baby?" I asked hoping he was happy he was having a kid with me.

"Of course!" he said as if it was obvious. Yeah he had made it so clear was happy by running to the beach and swimming until he lost his trunks.

"Oh my Gods! Good! There is so much we have to plan for! But first and most important there is a question I haver to ask you." I said a million things filling my mind but one staying at the front. He got nervous wondering what I was going to say. "Can I design the baby's room?" He breathed a sigh of releif. I don't know what he thought I was going to ask.

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way!" He said He was so sweet. Iknew he was going to be a great father!

**I hope you liked it! Oh also I might be writing a POJ online chat! I got the idea from one online by freezingpizza14. Any way thanks for reading! I'll have Percy's POV up today and you'll get to find out what he thought she was going to ask! :)**


	4. Chapter 3 different POV

Chapter 3

As I got out of the water I saw Kap Supa and his news crew packing up . I tried to keep my head down but Kap saw me none the less.

"Hey! Percy! I was wondering if I could get an exclusive with you. You know so you can share your traumatic experience. It'll be huge! Trust me you'll have instant fame. You could probably even write a book So what do you say?"

"Oh no thank you." I said it as politely as I could. I did't want to be reported on as a dangerous criminal!

"Now listen to me sonny. You want this!" Kap said a little more forcefully.

"I said no." I said still polite but definitely on the brink of breaking!

"Do it! I'll pay you and..." Kap said litterally begging We had reached my car and I didn't want to listen to this guy jabbering on and on.

"Buzz off!" I yelled I got in my car slammed the door and sped off. I turned the radio on to my favorite station only to hear Kap yelling about how I was dangerous and to keep your kids in at night and to not walk the streets alone. Oh my Gods do they ever leave me alone.

"Shut up Kap!" I yelled as I turned off the radio. Finally I pulled in to my house Only to be filled with worry at the sight of it. What if Annabeth didn't forgive me for leaving her? Oh no. I silently walked in. Maybe she hadn't even noticed I was gone. As soon as I walked in I saw her reading a magazine on the couch. She looked really bored!

"Ummmm Annabeth? I'm not insulting you or anything but why is your magazine upside down?"

"She looked up startled then looked at her magazine realizing I was right."Oh I just wanted to challenge myself by seeing if I could read it upside down. Any its you we should be worried about! All over the news.!"

"How did you know?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh my Gods Seaweed Brain we have a TV." Annabeth said and then I realized she was right. I had picked it out myself.

"Listen Annabeth. I'm so sorry I walked out on you like that I just wasn't expecting you to say that and..." I didn't know what to say nothing could ever make up for what I did. It would be lucky if I just got away with being stabbed with a fork. She looked like she was thinking a lot that wasn't a good sign. She was probably thinking of what to say when she was yelling at me.

"Listen Percy I'm just glad your back."I gaped at her. I couldn't believe she forgave me so easily. I think she noticed because she was staring at me quizzically. I couldn't stand it anymore i ran over and gave her a hug. I probably hugged her too hard because her breathing was becoming labored.

"I guess that means your happy about the baby?" What how could I not be? How could she even think for a second that I wasn't?

"Of course!"I knew I would love this baby more then anything. My mind had started to wander. What was the baby going to look like Boy or girl. I hope it had Annabeth's eyes. Dang my ADHD!

"Oh my Gods! Good! There is so much we have to plan for! But first and most important there is a question I have to ask you." Oh Gods! Was she going to ask me what I thought she was going to ask me? The unthinkable. Definitely, she was going to ask me if I could tell our parents! Our godly parent. Oh Gods Athena would blast me to bits. Before I could continue this lovely thought process she said "Can I design the baby's room?" Oh thank the Gods I could breathe again!

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Wow! Life couldn't get better I had the girl, I had the kid, and I didn't have to tell the parents (for now). Life was good.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does.**

**I'm SO sorry I didn't update yesterday or the day before! I did post my bestest friend's Fan Fic though! I hope you liked it! Anyway I'm going to do this chapter only a little ahead cause I want to know the baby's gender but a couple chapters from now I was thinking about skipping back ahead to when she was in labor. Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 4

Percy's POV 17 weeks ahead (Annabeth was 18 weeks in to her pregnancy)

My life was so perfect. I can't stress how perfect it is. Annabeth was going in to overtime designing the baby's room. She claimed it was because she wouldn't want to do it when she was more pregnant but I think she just enjoyed having another project. We were going to have the ultrasound today to find out if it's a boy or a girl. I could tell Annabeth was hoping for a girl but she would never say that just in case it was a boy. I was so tense. I wasn't sure what to do around the house lately because Annabeth was like a whirl wind of work. All I did all day was think of names . I tried to think of equal amounts of each but I just couldn't help but think of girl names more. I know I was the guy so I was supposed to hope for a little boy but I wouldn't mind if Annabeth had a cute little girl. I really hoped it looks like Annabeth. I know Annabeth hopes it'll look like me but I can't see why. She's so gorgeous and I know our kid will be just as beautiful. Boy or girl. I was just starting to get lost in my thoughts when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Annabeth yelled but I couldn't help it I picked up the phone. I mean Annabeth was doing so much the very least I could do was pick up the phone.

"Hello Jackson family household." I said. I wasn't sure how I was going to answer the phone when the person might want to talk to our kid. I knew that was a LONG way off but it was better to be prepared than not. I had experience in that.

"Hello Mr. Jackson I was just calling to v..." the doctor on the other line began when my oh so considerate wife picked up the phone.

"Perceus Jackson I told you I would get it! Now hang up or I'll hang it up for you!" Annabeth screeched. Man she was cranky lately. I wanted to blame it on the pregnancy but I knew that was just Annabeth and her moods. I hung up without a word. I knew from experience if I argued with her when she was cranky I would end up with a fork in my shoulder, a spoon up my nose (that one was pretty painful!), hot sauce down my pants, or anything really. You name it she's done it. I could here her quietly talking on the phone. She was trying to whisper but she was never a great whisperer, definitely a better yeller.

"No, yeah, I know. Alone. Yes I'm sure. There are certain things I need to verify. Uh hu. Ok bye." That was weird. That didn't seem like your average Doctor Patient phone call.

"Oh Percy, our ultrasound is cancelled." Annabeth said. I could tell she was lying. She wouldn't look me in the eye and she was fiddling with her hair. Annabeth is as much of a good liar as she was a whisperer. Something was wrong. I knew if I confronted her she'd get all offended that I thought she was hiding something, even if she was. So instead I just said "Yeah ok. Do you know why?" as Annabeth I knew she would have some fake reason. She goes all the way even with her lies. I knew it was wrong but I kind of wanted to hear her excuse.

"All the ultra sound machines are broken." She said twisting her hair around her finger.

"Oh wow! All of them huh?" I didn't want to sound like I was suspicious but I mean it was kind of hard to believe. She surely couldn't believe that I was that thick!

"Yes Seaweed Brain! All of them!" She was starting to sound exasperated that I was asking this many questions. I mean it was only like 2 if you can count the last one as a question! "Anyway I've got to go overview this big architecture thing. Can't get out of it. Bye!" She left before I could even ask how she could possibly have a previously scheduled thing if we had been planning to go to the doctors for a while now. I was just about to settle down again with my blue chips and some synchronized swimming (No it's not girly!) when the phone rang again.

"Hello Jackson family household, how may I assist you?" That one was no good I couldn't use that when we had a kid. I sounded like a salesman.

"Hello Percy. Listen we need to talk. Usually I would Iris message you but Nico told me to use this... thing. Anyway can you be at camp tomorrow? Oh and Annabeth too! Thanks that's great, bye!" Wow Chiron's phone calls were always wired but that was beyond. He seemed nervous and uncertain. He never sounds like that! I wonder if what he had to say had anything to do with Annabeth's weird behavior. I guess I would find out later. Although I wasn't patient. Maybe if I sat down and just thought about it. Maybe it had to do with me. They would want to keep that a secret until they were certain to protect me. Or it could have to do with Annabeth I would go insane if I thought something was wrong with her... I don't know for how long I thought like that but eventually I drifted off, I'm a guy what do you expect?

_"No it can't happen." I heard Zeus mutter. "It will be too powerful! I mean the blood of Athena and Poseidon not to mention the most powerful demi- gods of this century are its parents. No, no, no. It mustn't happen.." With a start I realized he was talking about my baby! No he can't touch my baby! I reached forward toward him impulsively only to find my hands slipped right through him. I accepted thid as a part of the dream and listened intently to what the rest of the Gods had to say, I knew instinctively that the other Gods were there (accept Athena and Poseidon). _

_ "I completely agree. But what I want to know is how to dispose of it. I of course could take the girl carrying it and be done." Hades said. I felt anger swell up inside me. They would not touch Annabeth or my baby. _

_ "No no that would cause a war. Why don't we just let it live and if it becomes bothersome then we'll dispose of it." Demeter said._

_ "Hey would it be so bad if it caused a war? We would win! I mean it's us against Athena and Poseidon and some measly demi- gods." Ares said_

_ "Those measly demi- gods won the war! As for taking Annabeth and her child I won't hear of it! After all they've done for us!" Artemis screeched. I know she didn't like men but I couldn't help feel a tremendous surge of affection towards her for defending my family._

_ "I agree with sissy. I mean it's just a kid. Not even a kid an unborn baby. Chill out! If the baby's a threat time will tell." Apollo said surprisingly logically. _

_ "But what if when we find out it's going to be a threat but it's too late? I say take it now, while we can!" Ares retaliated. Gods I hated him!_

_ "Come on Percabeth is the best couple in a century! Are you really going to take it away from me? Daddy would you really do that to me?" Aphrodite wined._

_ "I think the time has come for a vote!" Zeus said ignoring his daughter Aphrodite. "All in favor of Annabeth and the child's death raise your hand." Ares, Hades, Zeus, and Hestia raised their hands. "All in favor of letting them go, for now." Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus (agreeing with his wife), Hermes, Hera, Artemis, and Apollo raised their hands. Thank Gods! Most of the Gods are logical!_

_ "Very well. We will not touch the girl and her child for now, meeting ajourned." Zeus yelled, obviously not in good mood. Gods what was his problem with us?_

I woke up abruptly to stare directly in Annabeth's worried eyes. Thank Gods she was alive and safe, for now.

**I hope you liked it! Again sorry I didn't post for two days! Who's POV next? I can't decide! Please help! Sorry to leave you with all the suspense about what Annabeth's hiding from Percy and what Chiron has to say and if that dream was real. Anyway please Review and tell me what POV to do next! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does. Oh and Animal Charmer 11 I think it should take longer because the baby is more powerful than any other baby so it takes longer to grow, that's just my opinion. Sorry to leave you on that cliff hanger! Anyway I don't want to keep you from reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

I walked out of the house and got in my car imagining the stupidly confused look on Percy's face. Gods he was so thick! Only a Seaweed brain like him could think all the ultra sounds were broken! Hah please. As I headed towards the doctor's office I started to feel bad. I mean doesn't Percy have a right to go to the baby's ultra scan? The answer of course was yes but I didn't think he would react well to the news I think is coming. I think I'm pregnant with triplets. No I don't think, I know. I've been having this feeling for a while that the baby in my stomach wasn't alone. I bet your thinking hey it could be twins or quadruplets but I know its triplets. My thought process was interrupted when I heard the GPS say turn right in 0.5 miles! I yanked my steering wheel to the right and our brand new SUV (for the kids) Shot through the cars and ended up in the parking lot for our doctor. Dang my impulsiveness is getting dangerous! I climbed out of the car with my hand on my stomach and walked in and sat down in the waiting room. I suddenly started feeling nervous, what if I wasn't right? What if it was just one baby. All the designing of the room would go to waste! I can't have one baby in a room full of everything in threes! Gods what would I do?

"Annabeth Chase the doctor is ready to see you now." The receptionist said in a bored tone. I got butterflies in my stomach. "It's OK I'm sure you'll do great." She said as she gave me a knowing smile. Gods, that smile looked familiar, but where have I seen it? I looked at the receptionist over my shoulder after I had left the room but the smile was gone, replaced by the same bored expression I had seen on her face when I walked in. I must have imagined it, was this a side affect of pregnancy? I don't think so... then what was this? I pondered over this as I headed toward Dr. Ray's office. There it is I thought to myself. Gods doctor's offices are always depressing. I know they try to cheer them up a little by putting smiley faces and rainbow wallpaper up but it never works!

"Hello Mrs. Chase. Right this way." He lead me farther down the hall but I didn't understand why couldn't have come here in the first place. " Ok just lay down here." he said as he indicated a chair that was layed down all the way. I hopped in and waited as he rubbed some cream crap on my rapidly growing belly. He then grabbed something that looked like it was attached to a TV and rubbed it over the cream. I watched as a picture showed up on the TV of what had to be my baby. I didn't care anymore if there were 3 or just 1 all that mattered is that it was me and Percy's and nothing could change that. What is that I said pointing to a second and third dot on the screen. He went over and examined the screen as I waited anxiously to hear what I already knew.

"Mrs. Jackson I believe you're having triplets! Congratulations!" The doctor said. He sounded fairly happy for me but definitely not as happy as I was inside! I was screaming and dancing on the inside, maybe a little bit on the outside to. :)

I was in bliss as I got back in my SUV and headed home. I didn't even care when some guy cut me off and I am known to have road rage. You can just ask Percy he'll tell you all about it! I pulled in to the driveway and opened the front door. The first thing I saw was Percy rolling around on the couch screaming "Don't touch her! Don't you dare touch her!" I ran over all my happiness turning in to worry as I knelt beside him. He opened his sea green eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw me knelt over him.

" Percy what in Hades is wrong?" I screeched. I mean I had the right to screech I was pregnant, with triplets no less, and my husband was rolling around on the couch screaming like a maniac. Percy just smiled.

"It was just a bad dream Wise Girl! Stop worrying!" Percy said "Anyway how was the whole imprtant architecture thing?" I couldn't star e at him with a confused expression on my face. What in Hades was he talking about? Oh wait that was the thing he thought I was at!

"It was good. We got done a lot faster than I thought we would!" I said trying to add a little more information to make it believable. I started absentmindedly twirling my hair around my finger. Gods this was awkward! Did he know I was lying?

"Oh Chiron called. He wants to see us tomorrow at camp. He says it's important. I smiled, glad he changed the subject.

"Yeah that works for me!" I said actually excited to see my friends. There were so many things I had to tell Thalia. I looked over at Percy, I fealt so guilt I hadn't told him about the triplets. Oh well I will. I thought but all the same I couldn't hold his gaze.

**I hope you liked it! Sorry it was shorter than usual. I did Annabeth's POV on your request so I hope it was as good as Percy's POV! Anyway please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Hi! Thank you SO much everyone who reviewed! I love to read them! Anyway I hope that Annabeth's POV was OK! I'm going to do Percy's POV this time but let me know who's you want me to do next chapter because it always helps! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

The first thing I saw when I awoke was Annabeth's stormy gray eyes and her blond curls falling across her face. She was so beautiful and all mine!

"Percy what in Hades is wrong?" Annabeth shouted in my face. Gods that was loud! I don't think she realized how close she was to me and more importantly my eardrums!

"It was just a bad dream Wise Girl! Stop worrying." I said slightly annoyed at her for yelling at me and worried that my ear drums had burst. "Anyway how was the whole important architecture thing?" I said. A confused expression passed over Annabeth's face and I realized she must have forgotten the little lie she told me.

"It was good. We got done a lot faster than I thought we would!" Annabeth was trying to make it sound real and keep composed but I could tell she was lying. She NEVER describes her architecture as "good" she always goes in to detail about the ceiling and the stone and how the construction workers just couldn't get it perfect! She also started twirling her hair around her fingers she only does that when she's deep in thought or lying. I realized I was studying her like I used to back at camp when she didn't know I loved her. Oh camp!

"Oh Chiron called. He wants to see us tomorrow at camp. He says it's important." As soon as I said this Annabeth smiled. A brilliant smile that she had on her face when she told me she was pregnant. You know before I left and got myself publicly embarrassed be Kap, I still haven't forgiven him! Suddenly her smile fell and she got a troubled expression on her face, like she was trying to fight with herself. I tried to meet her gaze but she kept turning away. Something was up, definitely. Did she have a dream like mine? I doubt it, it must be something else. She finally looked up with nervous eyes as if she thought I could see what she was thinking reflected in them. If only I could, that would have saved me a lot of trouble down the road!

"So the baby's room should be ready after we get back from camp. Then you'll get to see everything." That last part made no sense but I was still excited to see the new baby's room!

"Wait how do you know the gender? I mean don't you have to know the baby's gender to decide what to put in it.

"Oh." She said as if that thought hadn't occurred to her. "The doctor e-mailed me and told me it was a girl. Apparently he was able to tell… somehow and he forgot to tell me"

"What?" Now I was the one screaming! "You didn't think I should know this! I mean she is mine!" I said. Happiness swelled inside of me. I was going to have a little girl. Daddy's little angel! What were we going to name it? Oh my gods now that we know the gender we have to seriously start thinking about this.

"I know I'm so sorry! If it makes you feel better I got e-mailed on the ride home so I have known for like 10 minutes." Annabeth said. I guess that does make me feel a little better. "I wouldn't have said this before, but I've always wanted a little girl!"

"What are we going to name her?" I blurted out randomly. I couldn't help it! I really wanted to know!

"Well I've been thinking Amelia, Alice, Amanda, or Sophia, Teresa, Sally, or Panelopy, Piper you know after Piper daughter of Aphrodite Oh don't give me that look she's really nice!, Bella, or…"

"Wait!" I said just realizing something. "Why are you listing the names in threes?"

"Oh!" Annabeth's eyes widened and she was moving her mouth but no words were coming out. "That's just how my brain works!" She finally managed. Oh please that's how her brain works! I've been trying to figure out Annabeth's brain for the better part of my life and I think I would have noticed if it worked like this. I didn't want to dwell on this though it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Ok sure." I said trying to reassure her that I believed her, when I didn't "Well umm do you want to watch a movie then?"

"Percy it's only six! Hardly movie watching time!" Annabeth said as if it were obvious.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't realize there was a specific movie watching time! Oh and when do we ever play by the rules anyway?" I asked. It was perfectly logical. I knew Annabeth couldn't argue with logic!

"Fine." She said giving in, which is really hard to get her to do even with just arguing about watching a movie or not. "But I get to pick the movie!" She said sensing that I was getting to happy about me winning. I know you might think that's fair and it usually is but lately we've been watching family movies which I can hardly stomach. It doesn't even make sense to watch them now! We'll have watched them all by the time the baby is born. She walked over to our huge book shelf which was full of movies as well as books and picked out Cheaper by the Dozen. Oh gods! How much more family can you get! She popped it in and flicked the TV on.

"What are you staring at Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said. I suppose I had been staring at her. It wasn't my fault! It's just a habit!

"I was trying to see what movie you're sentencing me too!" I lied easily. I could lie way better then Annabeth and it was half the truth!

"Its Cheaper by the Dozen! Chill out it's just a movie!" She said

"Well then be quiet Wise Girl if you like it SO much just watch it!" I said. With a quick glare she turned towards the TV and leaned her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her. It felt like it belonged there like there was nowhere else it should be.

It was so funny to watch her watch a movie. She laughed and gasped at all the right places like a human audio track. At the end when they ran to the boy on the train and had a funeral for the toad I thought she might cry. By the end of the movie it was eight and could tell Annabeth was already tired even though I wasn't. Before she could talk or anything, I picked her up and carried her to our bed. I carefully tucked her in.

"Good night Wise Girl." I whispered

"Good night Seaweed Brain." She whispered back and then all I could here was snoring. Gods that girl could fall asleep fast!

I walked back downstairs and put it on synchronized swimming again. I layed down on the couch, it didn't feel the same without Annabeth. It took me about two seconds to drift off.

"_The problem is getting worse." Zeus said mysteriously. What did he mean getting worse? Could this have anything to do with what Annabeth or Chiron were hiding?_

"_I don't think any of us can deny that. The question is what are we going to do about it." Demeter said logically. Would someone say what's wrong already? _

"_I don't think this changes anything! I mean sure it's a greater chance for things to go wrong but that doesn't mean that doesn't change that they're still innocent souls!" Artemis yelled. Wait souls? As in plural? She must mean Annabeth and the baby. What else could she mean?_

"_Yes innocent for now. But why should we wait until they're proven guilty? It may be too late! We don't want another Luke incident! Sorry Hermes." Zeus said._

"_Come on man! This is different! There not even born yet! And after all that Annabeth and Percy have done for us this is how we repay them? Not cool dude, not cool!" Apollo said_

"_Yes as much as I don't want another… Luke incident I stick by my vote." Hermes said. Saying the name Luke with difficulty_

"_Well I think we shouldn't wait for something to go wrong. The only thing we can do is take the girl along with the other 3 and be done with it. I can take the boy for good measure too if you wish." Wait 3? Who 3? Thalia? Nico? Grover? Piper? Jason? Leo? It could be anyone… My thought process was interrupted by Poseidon and Athena storming in._

"_You will be doing no such thing!" Athena's screams echoed in the cavernous hall making it even more menacing. With that Athena lunged for Hades throat and Poseidon for Zeus. _

**I hope you liked it! Sorry about the cliffhanger! What do you think is going to happen? Please read and review and tell me what POV should be next! **


End file.
